A variety of hand-held electric sealing devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Examples of such devices are seen in Chinese Utility Pat. No. 91041 entitled "Improved Structure of Sealer", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,123 entitled "Electric Sealer Energizable by Internal Battery Set or External AC Adapter."
These electrical sealing devices commonly include a housing, a heating unit mounted in the housing, and a press unit pivotally attached to the housing that acts against the heating unit. The heating unit includes an electric heating wire. When an electric current passes through the electric heating wire, the electric heating wire produces heat for sealing plastic bags. In order to protect the electric heating wire against melted plastic material, a heat resistant cover sheet is covered over the electric heating wire. Because the heat resistant cover sheet is not replaceable, the entire electric sealing device can be rendered useless if the heat resistant cover sheet is damaged.
A need exists for an electric heat sealer that eliminates the aforesaid problem, is hand-held and safe to use.